


A cold day and a fluffy scarf

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Shopping, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's cold but when Ruki's there, Shosei's heart is warm and that's enough.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 3





	A cold day and a fluffy scarf

It's cold.  
It's so fucking cold.

But Ruki was taking an eternity in the store for whatever, and he had made Shosei wait outside in the cold "because reasons ". It was mid January already but it was so cold, Shosei felt like he was going to freeze sooner or later. If it wouldn't be for his boyfriend he would have already been gone to the next café to get a hot chocolate. Ah, if he could just find something to warm him up... Normally he'd ask Ruki to cuddle him, but since said was not there, he had to hug himself for warmth. Which wasn't very efficient. Considering that the store Ruki had went into was a luxury store, chance were low that he'd return soon. Shosei let out a small cloud of steam that was his breath. He nervously tapped with his foot on the ground, about to just stand up and walk into that damm store to get Ruki outside there. In that excact moment Ruki happily walked out of the store holding a giant shopping bag. He waved at Shosei, smiling. Even considering the circumstances, Shosei had to smile back. Ruki's smile always warmed his heart, no matter how cold it was. "I'm sorry you had to wait for so long, but I promise that it was worth it. ", Ruki said as he sat down next to Shosei. "Close your eyes and ears, I'll tell you when you can look again. ", he said and winked.  
Shosei was confused, but did as he had been told. Covering eyes okay, but why his ears....?  
After a few seconds, Ruki pinched Shosei in the side, startling him. "You can look now. " And when Shosei opened his eyes, all the coldness from the past few minutes disappeared. Ruki had wrapped him in a big, fluffy scarf. It was green with a red scottish-checkered pattern. And hella cute.  
"Thank you! ", Shosei said, surprised but very happy.  
"It's so fluffy! "  
Ruki scratched his head. "It wasn't cheap, just so you know. The things I do for you... "  
"I always appreciate it tho. "  
"I guess you do. "  
Shosei sighed. "So are we gonna go somewhere now? "  
Ruki smiled at him. "Where you wanna go? "  
"I want to go to the café and drink a hot chocolate-! "  
"Then we'll go there. ", Ruki said as they stood up and started walking.

.  
.  
.

They had a fun day. They drank hot chocolate together, ate sweets and walked through the park. A wonderful day. But every day with Ruki was wonderful.  
In the evening they were sitting in Shosei's appartement on his bed. It was time to say goodbye. Ruki had driven Shosei to his appartment because Shosei didn't have a driving license, but Ruki doesn't life together with him, so he had to drive home soon. Ruki wanted to stand up to go, but Shosei grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  
"Don't go. "  
Ruki sighed. It's always like this.  
"I have to still drive home to get a decent amount of sleep. "  
"Just stay here. ", Shosei whispered.  
"You mean sleep over here? "  
"Yes. "  
Ruki sighed again. "But I don't have anything with me- "  
"That's no problem, ", Shosei interrupted him, "you can take my stuff. "  
"And where should I sleep? ", Ruki asked. He already knew the answer, knowing how his boyfriend is, but he just liked teasing him.  
"Well in my bed. Together with me. ", Shosei said. Then he shyly looked at the wall. "Just cuddling though. "  
A moment of silence followed that made Shosei feel a bit insecure, but then Ruki ruffled through his hair and smiled at him. "You know that I'm always happy to stay here. It's so lonely in my appartment. "  
Shosei smiled. That's why he loved Ruki so much. He was always there for him, making him feel not so alone.

They talked until very late until they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy, warmed. They both loved each other so much, each time together was a precious memory, and these kinds of days were under the most precious ones.


End file.
